staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 maja 1990
Program 1 (TP1) 06:45 Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze: Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. IV: Pompy wodne i instalacje wodociągowe 07:15 Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze: Hodowla zwierząt, sem. IV: Ocena wartości użytkowej zwierząt 07:45 Program dnia 07:50 Tydzień na działce 08:20 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 08:40 Ziarno - program redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Mag. dla młodych widzów "Drops" w tym film RFN "Heidi" (odc. 12) 10:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:40 Azjatycka mozaika (odc. 14): Sztuka sceniczna w Chinach - dzieci, artyści jutra - film dok. prod. francuskiej 11:10 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność - mag. 11:35 Laboratorium: To ważne nic! Próżnia i jej zastosowanie 12:05 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12:35 Flesz - program muzyczny 13:05 Lustro - magazyn opinii publicznej 13:30 Z polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 14:00 Informacje - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Premiery starego kina: "Kościuszko nad Racławicami" - film fab. prod. pol. z 1937 r., reż. Józef Lejtes 16:10 Polska walcząca 1939-1945 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Butik - magazyn 18:00 Program lokalny 18:45 10 minut 19:00 Dobranoc: Podróże do bajek: "O rybaku i złotej rybce" 19:10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Poczta ZOO 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 "Piraci" - film fab. prod. franc.-tunezyjskiej, 1986, reż. Roman Polański 21:55 Przegląd sportowy 22:15 Spełnienie marzeń - koncert DMiT w Zabrzu pod patronatem Centrum Onkologii Instytutu Matki i Dziecka w Warszawie 23:20 Telegazeta i program na jutro 23:30 "Umiera się tylko dwa razy" - film fab. prod. franc., 1985, reż. Jacques Deray Program 2 (TP2) 12:30 Dla niesłyszących: W świecie ciszy 12:55 Powitanie 13:00 Małe kino: Wszystkie stolice Tajlandii - film dok. Mirosława Gronowskiego prod. TP 13:30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 15:00 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka 16:00 Cisza i dźwięk (4): Louis Andriessen - program muzyczny 16:30 Fason - program o modzie 17:30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 18:30 Odeon na antenie Dwójki 19:30 Alfa i omega 20:00 Claude Debussy - syn marnotrawny - kantata w wyk. Chóru Orkiestry Państwowej Filharmonii w Łodzi pod dyr. H. Czyża oraz solistów: S. Woytowicz, M. Rudzińskiego i Z. Klimka 20:40 Sport: Runda wstępna indywidualnych MŚ na żużlu - Częstochowa 21:00 Dwa+dwa - drugi obieg w Dwójce 21:30 Panorama 21:45 Mussolini - historia nieznana (cz. III) - film seryjny prod. USA 22:55 Studio Foksal '89 23:55 Komentarz dnia 00:00 Program na niedzielę Sjónvarpið 13.00 iþróttaþátturinn 17.00 Masters Golf 18.00 Trzej muszkieterowie (4) 18.25 Táknmálsfréttir 18.30 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Europejski telewizyjny konkurs śpiewu 1990 22.05 Loteryjka 22.10 Stary pancerz (4) 22.40 Diament rozbój 00.25 Radio News i dagskrárlok BBC1 6.40 Open University 7.30 Playdays 7.50 The Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 11.00 Dusty 12.25 Weather 12.30 GRANDSTAND 17.05 News 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Cartoon 17.30 The Flying Doctors 18.15 Meteor 20.00 Eurovision Song Contest 90 22.45 News and Sport 23.05 Paramount City 23.45 The Awakening 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 Douglas Sirk Directs: Meet Me at the Fair 16.50 International Golf 17.25 Badminton Horse Trials 18.15 International Gymnastics 19.30 NewsView 20.15 Death of a Salesman 22.25 Saturday Night Clyde 23.05 Omnibus: The Salesman Goes to China 0.10 Success Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku